The Wizard Huntress
by Firebirth
Summary: Team RWBY had a normal day and decided to go to the shooting range. But their practice was soon interrupted due to suddenly appearing in front of a building with a sign that read fairy tail. can they make it back home or are they stuck in a world they don't know? And who is this guild calling themselves wolfclaw? first fanfic. Will get better. Do not own image.
1. practice

I was just relaxing on my bunk bed waiting for something fun to happen.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air that was coming through my open window.

"This is nice" I said stretching out on my bed.

"Ya, I wish we had more time on our hands but these classes are so tiring." Said my team mate Weiss.

"But we need to go to these classes so we can defeat the grim." Said Blake in her usual gloomy tone.

"Ah lighten up. We're trying to relax no need for the doom and gloom stuff." Said my older sister as she tossed a pillow at Blake.

Then Nora from across the hall stuck her head through the door crack and looked around hopefully.

"Do I sense a pillow fight?" as she held up her own pillow.

"No Nora we were just playing around." I said to her as she looked at the ground in disappointment.

"You're no fun ruby." She said as she walked back to her room with team j.n.p.r.

I felt guilty as she walked away and tried to apologize, but she was already gone.

I rolled onto my side and felt myself roll on top of crimson rose.

Then I got a good idea as I looked at it.

"Anyone feel up to target practice?" as I picked up crimson rose and transformed it into sniper mode and gave a huge grin.

Blake smiled and nodded, Weiss rolled her eyes "All right let's do it." She said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Yang said as she activated her Ember Celica.

Then as I felt pumped up I said something that you must never say around Yang.

"Last one there is a rotten egg! ... oops." As soon as I said that the memories of my childhood came back to me.

Yang then suddenly looked a lot like Nora.

I was a four year old kid again out with some friends looking up at yang as she laughed like a maniac from winning a race.

I was on the ground heaving from exhaustion.

That was the first time I felt life or death fear.

But as I expected instead of running through the hallway she took a short cut and jumped out the window

. . . .

We finally caught up to her and she was just standing there like she had been waiting for hours.

"You got to stop being so competitive Yang." I told her.

"Where is the fun in that?" she responded beaming.

Weiss and Blake both rolled their eyes and smiled as we walked to the training grounds.

We got into battle stances and where ready to shoot.

But reality seamed to warp around us as we seemingly teleport to be in front of a large building.

we looked around in confusion not knowing where we not at beacon anymore.

"Look at that!" Weiss pointed out.

We all looked up to see a sign that read FAIRY TAIL.


	2. new fairys

**Hi guys sorry I didn't post anything directly to you. I am still trying to figure out how this works seeing that this is my first time doing it on the computer. I will try to the best of my ability to make longer chapters. So please don't leave any hateful comments and I hope you enjoy. Watch out for the underlined words, if you get the references then you my friend are awesome.**

It was a good thing that I was really good at stopping my attacks or I would have demolished part of the building.

I stepped back and fell on my butt looking up in amazement at the colossal building.

"That's. So. Cool!" I said looking up at the ginormous building with stars in my eyes.

"I think we should ask about where we are before going into strange buildings." Blake said looking around.

"Alright then, Blake you go south, yang you take the road to the east, and Weiss can take the west road, while I check out that building to the north." I said pointing to Fairy Tail.

"Nope, you're coming with us. We stay together as a team." Weiss said dragging me away.

"B-B-B-But I wanted to check it out." "You dunce, like yang said we have to stick together as a team" she said. "So you're finally agreeing with me huh?" "Only because you have a logical point that's all" Weiss said as she stuck her head skyward and started walking toward the south.

We walked for hours and every time we asked someone they looked at us like we were crazy and started walking faster to get away from us.

"(Sigh) Alright ruby, let's go to that big building you were talking about"

"Yay!" I exclaimed as we started to walk back.

It was nightfall by the time we made it there.

And my teammates looked exhausted.

And then I realized that I felt the same way.

We were almost at the door way when we all collapsed from exhaustion.

"Master there are four girls collapsed at the guild door!" A raven haired boy said running at us.

But the weirdest thing is that when he did he took off all his clothes so he was wearing only his boxers.

Then my world went black.

I awoke to find myself in a bed that looked like a hospital room.

I looked to my right to find yang sleeping in the bed right next to me. she was snoring as loud as a helicopter.

I looked to my left to find Weiss laying there.

She looked at peace and graceful unlike yang.

But I couldn't see Blake.

So I sat up quickly "Blake!" I exclaimed.

But I was relived to find her siting in the bed across from me reading a book.

Then that boy stuck his head through the door "Oh, good you're awake." He said as he walked in with three other people.

One had pink hair and wore a black vest with a white striped scarf.

The other person had blonde hair with two pig tails on her head.

And wore all blue and had a set of keys dangling by her side.

The fourth was a small man with graying hair, a jester-like hat, an orange jacket and a kind twinkle in his eyes.

"To answer your question you are in a world called earthland in the kingdom of fiore. Your friend Blake here told us everything." The short man said.

"Where are our weapons?" I said starting to panic. "Right over there." He pointed to a book case that held the weapons in them.

"If you want you can stay here as long as you like and if you want to you can join our guild to help gather information to your home." "I will join!" I said without a moment's hesitation.

"If you want you can live at my place until you get home." Said the girl.

"I'll talk it over with my team mates when they get up." "But before you talk to them where do you want your guild mark and in what color?" she said sweetly.

"Right here in red please." I said pointing to my right shoulder.

She put the stamp on my shoulder and said "Welcome to fairy tail!"

 **Thanks guys for reading this and I have a question for you, I need a magic power for ruby everyone else will get a power but leave in the comments what you would like it to be.**


	3. tavern brawl

**Thank you for reading long enough to get this far. I know this story must be boring and if you have the patience to wait for me to update than I thank you for not leaving hateful comments. But I still need that magic for ruby so if you have any ideas that of magic that go along with her personality type than I am welcome for comments because I have figured that problem out with the other characters but ruby is still a loss for me. Now enjoy the chapter. (Hopefully it's easier to read.)**

That night I just felt restless.

I tossed and turned in the hospital bed that I was sleeping on but just couldn't get comfortable.

I knew yang was good because one day my dad tried to cut down a tree with a chain saw and it exploded right in front of yang window causing the birds to fly away in a two mile radius while yang was still sound asleep in her bed.

So I got out of bed because I kept hearing a noise that sounded like laughter, screaming, and fighting.

So I opened the door to have light spill out on me. As my eyes adjusted to the light I found I was inside the guild hall. And it was in complete chaos.

The whole guild was in a brawl and only five people were off to the side.

Lucy, who appeared to look at the guild as if everyone was a complete idiot but taking a look around I didn't blame her.

Makarov the guild master on the bar with a smile on his face as if looking at children playing.

A white haired woman talking to Lucy.

And a little girl with blue hair looking at the brawl with fear in her eyes like she didn't want to join.

And another blue haired woman with her head stuck in a book.

"Hey" I said walking up to them.

"Glad to see that your awake." The guild master said.

"Ya, I couldn't sleep so I figured I should get up." I took a look around and said "should we stop them or…" "No, this is perfectly normal for them." Said the white haired girl.

"You get used to it after a while."

Said Lucy leaning agents the bar.

"Let's just be lucky that my sister isn't awake she lives for something like this." But as soon as I said that I heard a "woo hoo!" coming from the direction of the hospital ward.

And before I knew it bodies were flying every were. "WHO'S NEXT!" she screamed and flew at a girl eating cake.

Then the brawl suddenly paused and turned into an eerie quiet.

Then almost everyone started to evacuate the guild hall.

I then got a good look at the girl, she had red hair and wore armor and a decoration on it that looked like a cross.

She then got up and cracked her neck.

"You dare ruin my strawberry cake. No one that ruins my cake comes back unscathed." She then gave yang a look that made Wendy cower in fear.

She then used her semblance to materialize a sword out of thin air.

At same time yang activated her ember silica and the both charged at each other.

But they were cut short as the master got in-between them using his semblance to grow huge arms and hold them in his fists.

"You two need to stop fighting or you're gonna bring down the building on top of us again." He then put them down and shrunk his hands back down to size.

"You two have an amazing semblance!" I said with stars in my eyes.

"What's a semblance?" Makarov said looking confused like the other fairy tail members.

I was surprised to know that they could use a semblance but not know what it is.

"A semblance is a power unique to any one that uses it. I have super speed, Yang absorbs attacks, Blake can clone herself, and Weiss can make glyphs." "Here we call that magic and any one can learn any type of magic if they have the will" master Makarov said nodding.

"If you want we can teach you any type of magic you want." A little bit ago Blake and Weiss came out too and listened to the conversation.

"I would like a magical ability to do with shadows."Blake said.

"Something flashy and powerful please." Said Yang.

"I want something pretty and cold." Said Weiss.

"I don't know what I want." I said.

"Weiss go to grey, he can train you, Yang, go to Natsu, the boy with the pink hair and white scarf, Blake, go to a guild south of here called sabertooth and a man named rouge can help you.

But before you all go I need to know where to put your guild mark.

And after their done you can follow me ruby." Makarov said. Yang got her mark in gold on the side of her neck, Blake got her mark in black on her forearm, and Weiss got one in white on the back of her right hand.

Then they were off to train.

 **Thank you so much for reading this and please post on what you want ruby's magic power to be. And a new one for Erza, natsu and grey. Thank you once again and good night.**


	4. magic powers

**Hello guys. I needed those comments but I already got an idea on the power but I need a power for Erza, Natsu, and Grey. So please post in the comments on what you would like in the reviews at the bottom of this post. But on that note enjoy the story.**

I felt exhausted after that three hour lesson with the master. I just wanted to sleep but every time I closed my eyes natsu tried to write a fake mustache on my face. So I tried to stay awake long enough for my team mates to get done with their magic training. Blake was the first to come back. She took a long look around and said "They're a rowdy bunch aren't they". "Ya, they're like this pretty much 100% of the time." "Have you chosen a type of magic you want to study?" "No but I am thinking about requipment magic." Just then Yang and Weiss came in through the main hall entrance.

"Ruby check out what we can do!" Yang said as set her hand on fire and Weiss made a fist and put on outstretched palm and made a perfect replica of herself. "Cool! Blake what can you do?" I said turning to look at her. She gave a grin and molded into the shadows. I look around to find her but then she taped me on the shoulder from right behind me. Then we all had out laugh and tried some of mirajanes cooking which she was nice enough to give us the meal free of charge since we didn't have any money or even know how to use it. Then I finally worked up the nerve to ask Erza if she could teach me in requipment magic.

"You want to learn?" she said and I nodded my in agreement. "Very well then I shall teach you." She said as I jumped in joy. "We will start tomorrow morning." She said as we followed Lucy to her home where she offered us place to stay. "So Lucy." I said because the question was on my mind "Yeah" she said walking backwards to look at us. "Be careful young lady." Some fisher man said to her. "What is your relationship with natsu?" I asked. Her face turned a maroon color and she turned away from me. "T-that's none of your business." She said stomping away from the group towards her house.

"She lllllikes him." Weiss said giggling. Then we all backed away from here as if she scared us because we have never heard her giggle before. "What has this world done to you?" I said in a look of horror. "Don't you dare start copying that cat!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder. A few moments later we finally made it to her house. "Make yourselves at home she said." So yang got out her cot and went straight to sleep. Weiss asked to use the bathroom and went to go take bath. "Is she always so stuck up?" Lucy asked me. "Unfortunately yes but once you get to know her she's not so bad."

Just then Weiss came screaming out of the bathroom. "Oh great." Lucy said shaking her head. "Natsu get out of my house!" she screamed and I heard the sound of a glass window being opened then the screams from Natsu stopped and she came back clapping her hands together. Then everyone was calm until Blake tried to read the story then Lucy jumped from out of nowhere and snatched it out of her hands before Blake had a chance to read it. Then we went to sleep. But I had a hard time because of my excitement for tomorrow.

 **please rate in reviews below.**


	5. training

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just took a break that's all. Thanks once again for being here and not giving up on my story. So here it is. And my dog is here so sorry if it's weird.**

I woke up the next morning to hearing Lucy screaming at Natsu for being in her bed.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" she screamed.

"But it's so comfy." Natsu replied turning on his side.

"What's all this noise? Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep!" Weiss said in her usual attitude when woken up too early.

"Well excuse me princess." Natsu said in a mocking manner.

(If you got that joke than you are awesome.) "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed and kicked Natsu out of her window.

Happy then fallowed Natsu out the window.

After that incident this morning I was excited for my first day of training with Erza.

I went to the back of the guild where Erza told me to meet her.

There was a training ground I didn't know about and it looked like the perfect spot for training.

"Ok, first things first. I want you to take out your scythe and try to imagine putting it in a locker or a containment unit then pour you magic energy into your weapon." We went at this all day and finally after maybe three hours I felt crimson rose disappear form my hands.

"Good job. Take a break and when you're ready we will practice taking your weapon out of the storage dimension." "Ok" I said and walked inside to get a drink.

The guild was is complete chaos as is usually was.

Grey and Natsu where sparing and so where Yang and Weiss but they did it with their magic.

I looked around to find Blake but then remembered that she was at the saber tooth guild.

As I walked out I saw a man with piercings on his face and jet black hair that went past his waist. He was talking to a short cute looking girl with blue hair.

"We can stop by your favorite ice cream place if you want." He said in a gruff deep voice.

"That could be nice." She said then gave a small smile.

I assumed that they were a couple.

When I went back outside to find Erza was talking with a man.

She had an extremely flushed face while looking at him.

He gave her a rose and turned to look at me.

He had blue hair and a strange marking around his right eye.

He then looked at Erza said something to her and disappeared.

But before I could talk to Erza about him a hand clasped me over the mouth with a cloth.

"Sleep poison." I heard a rough voice say.

I then passed out.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger but please rate in the reviews bellow on how you liked it and please tell me what type of semblance you want Erza, Grey, Natsu, and Lucy to have. (For those of you who don't know what a semblance is it is a power unique to a character using their aura.) peace out.**


	6. WolfClaw

**Hey sorry for the cliff hanger and how long it took to update the chapter. And please leave a review. I have only got one and that one isn't very helpful when it comes to the story. So please do and enjoy the story.**

The first thing I knew was that I had a potato sack over my head.

But it was really dark and I couldn't see any ting at first.

But as I started to move around I heard a voice speak out from the darkness.

"She's awake." A man said.

Then the bag over my head was ripped off and I was staring at three men in all black and one woman.

Also in black.

My eyes seemed to be better than most people's because I could usually see in the dark before yang even saw her own hand.

I pretended not to be able to see them so I just sat there looking around carefully as if trying to get a hold of my surroundings.

"Don't bother kid. You won't be able to see in here unless you have a certain magic spell."Said the man to the right.

But then one of them started to reach for me.

I gave no reaction and he untied my restraints.

As soon as he did the last one I jumped up and hit him in the neck hard enough to knock him out and breaking his collar bone.

I then used my semblance to rocket out of the room as fast as I could.

But the man that spoke first said "Leaving so soon?" then he grabbed my cape and through me on the ground.

I got back up and went to reach for crimson rose feeling empty air.

Then I remembered that I had it in the other dimension were I have to use requipment magic to get it back.

i silently cursed under my breath for being so stuped in the middle of a battle.

I am never so stupid.

But it turned out that I didn't need it because the man I saw with Erza earlier opened the door and knocked the man out cold.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said then stretched out his hand.

"And don't worry. Your friends are waiting for you on the other side of the building." He said pulling me out of the prison and running in the opposite direction.

"And we will met again!" he shouted Knocking out three other members of wolf claw.

A few hours later I was in the fairy tail guild drinking some milk that the bartender Mirajane gave to me on the house.

I then went to Erza to get some training done.

This time though i was able to do something Erza couldn't.

i managed to summon my weapon faster than she can.

I was so happy that I accidentally fired a blast from my rifle but luckily Natsu ate the blast before it did any damage.

Erza then looked suddenly flustered and I turned around to see the man with blue hair standing there casually.

"We need to talk." He said.

 **Sorry for another cliff hanger but I need to know what you want for the semblances for natsu, grey, erza, and lucy. But for right now this is the end of another chapter in the world of FAIRY TAIL.**


	7. afterwards

**Hey guys I'm here for another fanfic chapter. I'm not going to say anything other than please rate in the comments bellow. And now enjoy the story.**

 _What does he want to talk about_? I thought nervously.

His dark green eyes stared me down like he was waiting for an answer.

His look was so intimidating and battle worn that I felt like I wanted to hide behind Erza for protection.

But she wasn't in any better state than me from the appearance of this strange man.

"I need to ask you a few questions about the guild that captured you." The word captured struck a chord with him like a painful memory just came up.

"Do you mean WolfClaw?" I asked nervously.

"Yes that's the one. Did you do anything to make them mad or are unique in some way." He said slipping back into his detective like tone.

"Don't pester the girl Jallal. She is still fragile from the memory." Erza said looking at him.

I was about to tell Erza that I'm not as fragile as she thinks I am but right as I was about to tell her she gave me a look that told me to save it for later or be in the hospital for the next few days.

So I held my tongue and watched.

Jallal then let out a sigh and said "How can I say no to that pretty face." Then snapped his fingers and was gone.

I looked at Erza and her face was as red as her hair.

Then feeling board I walked into the guild and found out that another brawl was happening again.

But this time Yang was swaying from foot to foot and attacking anyone who was near her.

I then realized that she was drunk.

So I went up to her snapped my fingers in front of her face and started running towards Lucy's house in an attempted to lead her away from the guild.

After five minutes of running and trying not to get blasted away from her gantlets I managed to restrain her and have her still long enough to let her pass out.

I then plopped her on the couch and headed back toward the guild eager for a glass of milk.

On the way I saw Weiss and Blake standing by the house as if waiting for me.

As we walked back i noticed the had new unusual habits.

When Blake got lost in thought she would accidentally turn into a shadow at random times and Weiss would fiddle with her close as if they made her uncomfortable.

And she always had her jacket off.

"I have just developed a habit from Grey's training procedure that's all!" she would say when we asked her about it.

The training was probably embarrassing based on how many time she wanted to quit.

Then we all came back to the field behind fairy tail and attempted to "practice".

Blake turned in and out of a shadow and Weiss made random objects out of ice while I tried to summon my weapon out of the pocket dimension.

After a while of doing this I got board and decided to change tactics.

"How about an all-out battle royal." I said pulling out crimson rose.

"You're on." Blake said pulling out her own weapon. "I will beat the both of you." Weiss said pulling out her rapier.

And as one we charged at each other.

 **I'm hoping to make this next fight awesome so stay tuned. And please rate in comments below on what semblance you would like Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza to have. Peace out homies.**


	8. battle royal

**Sorry for not posting earlier. I have been caught up school and everything that's been going on. But here's the story.**

Our weapons clashed together as we jumped back and started to gain on each other in one on one battles.

Weiss stood in front of me with her rapier held in front of her face in a defensive position.

I then swung my scythe so that the tip was facing her and I put my finger on the trigger button.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "Am I?" "Are you-?" "Of course I am!" she responded quickly.

I looked to my left to see Blake and Yang going all out.

I then shot at Weiss but she deflected it by summoning a glyph in front of her.

But as she did I used the recoil from my scythe to blast myself forward and get myself behind her where she is usually open to attack.

But she surprised me blocking the attack with her rapier and pushing me back.

As I was stunned she used her time glyphs to speed herself up and summoned platforms to attack me from all angles.

I then passed out.

When I woke up Weiss and Yang were standing over me as I laid there in the hospital bed.

I noticed that Yang had a bandage on her arm, Weiss had a bandage over her eye, and Blake was without a scratch which lead me to believe that she won the fight.

But before I could ask what happened Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Erza barged through the door screaming which gave me an even bigger headache.

Natsu looked at me with stars in his eyes.

"What type of magic was that?! It was so cool!" he screamed at Yang.

"It's called a semblance. We manifest our aura which is kind of like your magic power and it gives us a power only we possess." He looked like a kid that just learned he could get candy for free.

"Can you teach us?" he asked excitedly.

"We can teach you because it is something you must learn on your own."

Natsu and the others looked down in disappointment.

"But we can help you take the first step." I said as he jumped up and down in joy.

"I'll meet you outside." He said. I then got up and dressed and met them out back.

They stood in a straight line as I nodded my head to my sister and team mates.

We then put our hands on their foreheads and started to unlock their auras.

 **Cliff hangers! If you want natsu, grey, erza, or lucy to have a certain semblance then this is your last chance. But I may no post for a while. But until then peace out homies.**


	9. new semblance

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I wave been busy with school and I wanted to give you guys some time to decide on what you want their semblance to be. But enjoy the story none the least.**

"Wait!" I heard someone shout.

My concentration broke and I couldn't fully unlock Erza's aura.

I looked around to see the same thing was happening with all my team mates.

I looked to find a little girl with blue hair and pigtails running up with a boy with black messy hair and an outfit similar to Natsu's.

"We want to have a semblance to!" The both said at the same time painting.

I smiled and agreed.

"I will do it for both of you. But you will have wait and be quiet until I am done with Erza." They nodded their heads and sat down on the bench on the edge of the field.

We then turned our attention back to team Natsu.

We then placed our hands back on their foreheads.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

. After a minute I took my hand off Erza's forehead.

When I opened my eyes I could see the color of their aura.

Erza had a dark red aura, Grey had a light blue color, Natsu had a red aura but had a mixture of orange like a flame.

But the strangest thing was that it kind of flickered like one too.

After a little bit of being lost in thought about Natsu's aura, I looked at Lucy and found that she had the rare color of yellow.

All of them looked surprised to find the color surrounding them.

I then took a deep breath and told them about their aura.

"We can't train you to get a semblance, but it will come to you eventually." They looked a little disappointed but exited all the same.

"Is there anything you can teach us?" Lucy asked with Natsu having an expecting look on his face.

"We can teach you how to use your aura to defend and heal." Natsu pumped his fist in the air screaming "ALL RIGHT!" but as soon as he did the air around him exploded and Natsu fell on his butt.

Weiss was hysterical "Ruby, I found your long lost brother! Crater face number two!" she said in between laughing fits.

"Looks like Natsu has found his semblance." Blake said with a satisfied nod.

"And it is awesome!" Yang said with a gleam in her eyes.

"You really think so?" Natsu said while giving a slight grin and rubbing his Gluteus Maximus.

"Yeah it's the coolest!" my sister exclaimed.

While those two talked about their semblances I looked over at Lucy who looked like she didn't want Yang to be that close to Natsu.

I then remembered about the little boy and girl.

I walked over to them and asked "What are your names?" "Wendy Marvell." Said the blue haired girl.

"Romeo." Said the black haired boy.

I looked at both of them and told them to stand up.

I placed a hand on their foreheads and concentrated.

And their auras started to flare up as well.

Romeo had a black aura which I thought was interesting.

And I looked at Wendy and she had a purple aura.

After a minute I finished and everyone cheered in excitement.

I didn't get to see a lot of it though because after unlocking three auras I felt tired and passed out.

But before I did one thought passed through my mind _did I leave the stove on_?

And then I hit the ground.

But unlike most times when I passed out I had a dream.

 _I was looking at a white pillar of light. And I walked toward it and disappeared with the light. Then the world spun and I saw us at the practice field right before I came to fairy tail. A man was there but hidden in the shadows. He smiled and raised his hand as if saying goodbye and we disappeared from the court yard. I then heard an evil laugh coming from all directions. And then I heard my sister's voice._

"Ruby! Ruby!" My eyes opened slowly and then blinked at the bright light.

Everyone was in the hospital room crowded by my bed.

I sat up and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"How long was I out?" I said feeling a big headache coming.

Yang looked at Weiss and Blake who looked like they didn't get any sleep for two days.

"Two days." Blake said.

 **now that is a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this next chapter and I need a semblance for Grey, Romeo, and Wendy. but have a good day people.**


	10. semblance power

**All I have to say is, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. I have been splitting my time with two other stories and getting all kinds of ideas for other fanfics. But thanks to that I have become a better writer and I hope you will enjoy this better form. Heck I looked at some of my old chapters from this story and I was like "Did I really write this?" and as I started to write this I just finished a story for Fairy Tail on Christmas. Any way I'm starting to ramble: having too much fun talking with you guys and girls. But the reason the other chapters were so rushed is that I felt a need to write the entire chapter in one day, and forgot to go back and edit them before I post it. But I'm still rambling so here is the story you have waited so long for.**

"TWO DAYS?" I screamed with shock over taking me.

My team mates looked at each other before Yang fell into a fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" I said staring at her.

She then actually fell over laughing so hard clutching her stomach before she started to kick the air.

"It's not funny!" I said to her climbing out of the bed.

I looked down surprised to see that I was still in my combat gear.

"It totally is." Yang said in between her laughing fits.

I looked to Blake for help. She saw me and rolled her eyes "You didn't actually pass out for two days. You were only out for ten minutes." She explained.

"It was all her idea." Weiss said looking at Yang sprawled out on the floor.

"She waited in the same position the entire time. She even made us do rehearsals." Blake said with a sigh. "And it was worth it!" Yang said again. I let out a sigh and turned to Blake.

I didn't bother to address Yang anymore because i knew she wouldn't stop laughing for a while. "Have you noticed that I have been passing out a lot?" I asked Blake.

She stood there thinking for a moment but gave me an answer "That's true. It's like someone wants you to pass out to add dramatic effect to our lives." She said before going back into thought. **And I touch the tips of my fingers together and then Que the evil manic villain laugh (Or kira laugh).**

Blake looked at Ruby with surprise on her face. "Did you feel that?" she asked. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it as I tried to answer her question. "No. What did you feel." I said turning my head a little bit. She unfolded her arms and said "It felt like our world just paused for a moment".

I rolled my eyes at Blake's imagination which has become more creative the longer we stay here.

I walk over to the corner of the room and pick up crescent rose letting it rest over my shoulder. "Let's get some training done." I said walking out the door.

We walked out to the court yard and found every one standing around talking. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked. Erza smiled at me as she raised her hand "We wanted to show you our semblances." Erza said while taking a sword out of her storage space. "AND MINE IS THE AWESOMEST!" said Natsu from thirty feet away.

The rest of my team came up and stood behind me sensing a challenge. "Then we will have a competition to see whose semblance is the best." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu said pounding his fist into his palm. "So who is participating?" I asked. I was surprised to see everyone who I unlocked earlier step forward.

It was unheard of to find your semblance so fast but i didn't think much of it because the people here where way different form the people back in Remnet.

"I'll go first." Erza said with sword in hand. She stepped forward in front of us and held out her sword as to cut us. She then dropped the sword and it hovered in midair. Erza then raised her hand slightly and the sword raised higher as if her hand controlled it. Erza moved her hand under the sword hilt and the sword fell back into her hand as she stoped pulsing her aura.

"You have polarity." Blake said "The ability to control any metal." Erza nodded her head at the new information and walked back.

Romeo was the next one to walk up. "Watch this." He said as he turned his hand into smoke. "The ability is called smoke." Blake said as he walked back into the crowd.

Wendy was the next one to walk up. "I don't really know how to control it and it is kind of unpredictable, but here it is." She said a little nervously. She closed her eyes and her body became completely still. Thunder clouds rolled in above us. "WHAT THE-!" I screamed.

 **Gonna have to stop there. Sorry but I like my cliff hangers. Once again sorry for not posting sooner. I will try to post more in the future. Peace out homies!**


	11. How they got there

**Yo, what's up people! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have been working on another project and have dramatically increased my writing skills. So this might trigger you a bit but this chapter we are going back to how they got to fiore. Enjoy!**

Jaune was have a really good and really bad day at the same time. He had finally been able to tap into his aura but he was having a hard time trying to unlock his semblance. Right now he was in his dorm room getting aura lessons from the whole team.

"You can do it! You are so close!" Pyrrha encouraged. Nora was jumping on her bed excitedly trying to encourage juane in her own way.

"You can do it! As soon as you feel it coming grab it and force it come out!" she exclaimed. Ren was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and eyes closed, deep in thought.

Juane was concentrating visible sweat running down his face. Then his pure white aura that was glowing around him faded away.

"Guys lets face it. I probably don't even have a semblance." Jaune said sadly. "Yes you do silly! Everyone with an aura has a semblance." Nora said bending down to look jaune in the eye from her perch on her bed.

"You were so close this time. I could feel it!" Pyrrha said putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune brushed her hand off of his shoulder. "I need to go for a walk." jaune stated as he walked out the door.

"Wait jaun-" pyrrha called after him before Ren stopped her. "Let him go Pyrrha. You know how hard he is on himself. Following him would only make it worse." said Ren.

* * *

Jaune was walking around in the courtyard of beacon trying to activate his semblance. His aura was flickering as he walked. He was starting to get really frustrated with himself.

He saw team RWBY practicing in the weapon range and saw them using their semblances to make it there. He imagined Cardin winchester in his head calling him a powerless loser. Then he felt his aura building up in his body with the rage.

In his rage he forced his aura out of his hands as they pointed towards the team of girls. Then a white light surrounded his vision.

After a few seconds the light faded and the girls were gone. Picked up his scroll and looked at the time. Then he diled the number first on his contact list. "Pyrrha i have a problem."

 **Hope you enjoyed. I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything. Till next time!**


End file.
